rencontre
by camidrena
Summary: Slash JohnnyMartin, mention JohnnyWalt. cross avec FBI porté disparu.Une disparition amène Johnny et Sarah à New York, ou ils rencontrent l'agent Fitzgerald et plus si affinité.
1. Chapter 1

cette histoire est un cross entre Dead zone et FBI porté disparu, elle se divise en 3 parties. les deux premières ont été intégrées à un challenge, les mots et phrases imposés sont en gras. au passage, les deux séries ne m'appartiennent pas c'est dommage mais c'est comme ça.

pour Dead zone, l'histoire se situe après la saison 5, pour FBI porté disparu, après les derniers épisodes diffusés par France 2 (saison 5 aussi je crois).

Attention, c'est histoire est un slash: elle met en scène une histoire d'amour entre deux personnages masculains. si ça ne vous plait pas, passer votre chemin.

Si Johnny avait l'habitude des bâtiments fédéraux, il aurait sûrement remarqué à quel point celui de New York était identique à tous ses semblables. Mais Johnny, pour tout un tas de raison, n'aimait pas trop ni les grandes villes, ni les bâtiments trop plein. Les visions s'enchaînaient à une telle vitesse depuis qu'il avait passé le hall d'entrée qu'il en ressentit un léger vertige.

« Ca va ? » s'inquiéta Sarah qui venait d'appeler l'ascenseur. « Ca ira » répondit le medium, heureux que les portes s'ouvrent et que sa zone morte lui laisse un peu de répit. Johnny se mit à maudire Walt alors qu'un groupe d'agent sortant de l'ascenseur le bouscula, lui infligeant une nouvelle série de vision. _Un ado qui pleure devant le photo d'une femme, sa mère alors que son père lui hurle de descendre… ; une femme qui dîne avec ses enfants, des coup de feu se font entendre au loin… ; un homme qui trompe sa femme… ; un autre homme, plus __**jeune**__, qui gagne au jeu…__  
_  
Sarah mit sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait entrer. Sarah avait été convoqué par le service des personnes disparues à propos de l'une de ses amie, et Walt, inquiet que sa femme enceinte aille seule dans cette ville avait insisté pour que Johnny l'y accompagne. Bien sur, Johnny n'avait pas pu refuser, et il se retrouvait ici, dans un bâtiment trop plein, à avoir visions sur visions. « S'il te plait Johnny, je veux juste être sur qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Et avec toi, je suis sur qu'elle sera en sécurité. »  
« Ca sera **amusant** « avait renchérit la jeune femme qui ne voulait pas faire la route seule.

Et voila que maintenant Johnny se tenait au milieu de nulle part, perdu entre la réalité et autre chose, à essayer de monter dans un ascenseur. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas y avoir grand monde qui souhaitait partager avec eux cette espace confiner. Johnny allait remercier le Seigneur, bien qu'il ne soit pas très croyant quand il sentit une nouvelle vision arriver.

_Johnny était dans un fauteil, pas celui de chez lui. Il avait les yeux fermés et il sentait une bouche l'embrasser dans son cou. Ses propres mains caressaient le dos de l'inconnu, elles descendirent pour trouver le pantalon de son partenaire, passèrent sous la chemise tandis que la bouche se rapprochait de la sienne. Ils_ _s'embrassèrent.__  
_  
« Johnny ? » Sarah le fit revenir à la réalité. Encore un peu gêné par les souvenirs de sa dernière vision, Johnny tenta de se ressaisir, lui fit un joli sourire et lui assura que ça allait. Il regardait autour de lui, seul un homme partageait l'ascenseur avec eux. Johnny avait eu sa vision en touchant juste derrière lui la paroi. C'est lui qu'il avait vu dans sa vision, Johnny n'avait aucun doute. Le fait qu'il trouve l'homme plutôt **sexy** l'encouragea dans son idée.

Il y a encore quelques mois, il aurait trouvé **étrange** d'être attiré par un autre homme, mais depuis son accident tout lui semblait plus ou moins possible. La vie était devenue **complexe**, au point de n'être qu'une succession de surprise. La plus grande d'entre elle avait été lorsqu'il lui et Walt avaient commencé à avoir des rapports plus qu'amicaux. Ni Johnny, ni ses visions n'avaient rien vu venir, mais loin de l'effrayer, cette aventure leur avait permis de se rapprocher. Puis Sarah était tombée enceinte, et Walt, pris de **regrets**, avait décidé de se consacrer pleinement à sa femme. Johnny l'avait laissé partir, il avait vite oublié ses sentiments pour le shérif, ne gardant en lui que des bons souvenirs.

Sarah sembla hésiter devant le cardan des étages. Elle se tourna vers l'homme et lui demanda « Le service des personnes disparues est à quel étage s'il vous plait ? »  
Il lui adressa un sourire avant de lui répondre, il ajouta : « Vous semblez un peu perdus, vous n'êtes pas d'ici ? »

« Nous sommes du Maine. » répondit Sarah.  
« Le Maine ? **Mais que faite vous aussi loin de chez vous **? »  
« J'ai été contactée par l'agent spécial Malone, à propos de la disparition d'une de mes amies»  
« Je suis l'agent spécial Fitzgerald, je travaille avec l'AS Malone »  
« Sarah Bannerman, et lui c'est Johnny Smith, il me sert de chauffeur »

Une poigné de main sembla de rigueur pour conclure ses présentations, Johnny accepta presque sans hésiter la main de l'agent.

_Johnny était maintenant allongé sur le lit, en caleçon. L'autre homme était debout, il revenait de la salle de bain avec un préservatif. Johnny profita de cet instant pour admirer les __**lignes**__ du __**corps**__ du new-yorkais. Il était musclé, mais pas autant que Walt. Il vint se rallonger à coté de son amant d'un soir et l'embrassa à nouveau tendit que Johnny lui enleva son dernier vêtement.__  
_  
Si le regard qu'il avait à ce moment précis n'inquiéta pas l'agent Fitzgerald, il ne passa pas inaperçu pour autant. Sarah n'était pas bête, Johnny la soupsonnait même de savoir ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Walt, mais il ne voulait pas être le premier à aborder la conversation la dessus, alors il se taisait. Tout comme il ne dit rien alors que ses yeux l'interrogeaient clairement sur ce qu'il venait de voir. Johnny trouvait presque amusant la façon qu'avaient certaines personnes de refuser que Johnny leur parle de leur avenir alors que que tout le monde s'interrogeait toujours sur le sien. Johnny n'allait pas **nier** à son amie avoir eu des visions érotiques de lui et de l'homme qui partageait avec eux l'ascenseur, pas devant l'homme en question et il décida qu'il ne le ferait peut être pas non plus après, parce que cette partie de lui, celle qui lui disait que les hommes sont eux aussi de bons partenaires sexuels, était de plus en plus présente et qu'il refusait de la combattre.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, l'agent les laissa passer. Il échangea quelques mots avec une de ses collègues, une belle blonde à qui Johnny offrit un sourire séducteur, pour brouiller les pistes, il n'aimait pas trop l'attitude de Sarah depuis sa dernière vision. L'homme de l'ascenseur le conduisit dans un coin ou une série de bureaux inoccupés les attendaient.  
« C'est votre petite amie ? »  
« Non, en tout cas plus depuis quelques années. Qu'est ce qui vous a fait penser ça ? »  
« Cette façon qu'elle a de vous regarder, et puis vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre. »  
« C'est rester une bonne amie, malgré tout agent Fitzgerald »  
« Vous pouvez m'appeler Martin ».

Lorsque Martin lui avait proposé de boire un verre après le boulot, Johnny avait accepté sans se poser de questions. Et maintenant qu'il se trouvait chez lui, dans ce lieu à la fois si étranger et si familier par toutes les visions qu'il en avait eu dans la soirée, Johnny ne se sentit plus aussi sur de lui. Une sensation étrange qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir lui tiraillait les intestins.

Martin n'était plus très sur de lui non plus, John était sympa, tout à fait son type et visiblement attiré par lui. Il pris son courage à deux mains, (en fait il pris surtout les hanches de Johnny) et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser d'abord lent et superficiel fit assez **vite** place à un baiser plus dynamique, leurs mains se firent plus baladeuses.

Johnny su au moment ou Martin s'éloigna de lui, l'interrogeant du regard que tout se passerait comme dans ses visions.


	2. Chapter 2

Martin avait passé une bonne soirée, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Johnny avait été un partenaire formidable et attentionné, anticipant chacun de ses désirs, chaque demande, comme s'il avait su à l'avance ce que Martin attendait de lui. Bien sur, tout ceci laissait l'agent de FBI soucieux. Il se savait plutôt bon amant, en tout cas plusieurs de ses partenaires le lui avait dit, qu'il soit féminin ou masculin. Mais Johnny, ça avait été différent avec lui, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi passif.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Lui demanda-il, surprenant Martin qui le croyait toujours endormi.

« Je pense que cette nuit a été, je ne sais pas trop comment dire, différente des autres »

« Ca aurait pu être la meilleure nuit de ta vie si tu ne réfléchissait pas autant ! »

« La meilleur ! C'est un peu prétentieux ça ? »

Les visions de Johnny étaient loin d'avoir cesser en fin de journée et alors qu'il était allonger sur ce lit inconnu, Johnny avait vu tour à tour tous les ex de Martin. Il savait ce que Martin voulait vraiment et il lui avait offert, tout comme il avait offert à Walt le contrôle total de leur couple, Johnny avait pris le contrôle de son histoire avec Martin.

Ils s'embrassèrent, passionnément et alors que les choses auraient pu devenir plus chaudes, plus instinctuelles et moins réfléchies, Martin demanda « Quel est la plus belle chose qui te soit arrivé ? »

Johnny n'eu pas à réfléchir longtemps « Mon fils, même s'il ne me considérera jamais comme son père. Mais le jour ou il m'apelera papa, ça sera le plus beau jour de ma vie »

**« Lorsque l'on me donneras tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé, alors là, ça sera le plus beau jour de ma vie ». **

« C'est quoi exactement, ce dont tu rêves ? »

Martin réfléchit, de quoi est ce qu'il rêve, il ne serait même pas capable de mettre un mot dessus. En fait si, il existe un mot, le bonheur mais sous quel forme arrivera t'il, c'est ça que Martin aimerais savoir. Alors il choisit de reprendre là ou il avait laissé Johnny avait leur intermède philosophique. Les mains du New-yorkais savait quoi faire pour réveiller l'excitation de son amant, et elles furent assez rapidement victorieuse.

Johnny ouvrit à nouveau les yeux avec les premières lueurs du soleil. Martin dormait encore et il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il devait rentrer en vitesse, Sarah voulait partir tôt et elle ne devait pas remarquer son absence, si elle ne posait pas de question, il n'aurait pas à lui répondre. Il monta dans un taxi, l'heure matinale lui permit de ne pas attendre trop longtemps.

L'homme au volant le regardait par intermittence. Johnny avait remarqué son manège mais il ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas parler, il s'efforçait de garder en mémoire les instants passer à coté de Martin, cet homme était le premier depuis Walt, le seul autre et il avait l'impression d'avoir tromper son ami, maintenant qu'il était là, sans ce taxi, à penser.

« Dites vous que si elle en valait vraiment la peine, vous seriez jamais partit ! »

« Peut être que je n'ai pas eu le choix »

« On a toujours le choix. Votre tête me dit quelque chose. **Mais dites moi, vous ne seriez pas** le medium de Cleaves Mills, Smith, c'est ça ? »

« Non, vous devez faire erreur. »

« Ho ! Bonne journée alors ».

En touchant la poignée de la porte de sa chambre, Johnny su que Sarah l'attendait de l'autre coté. Il soupira, et entra.


	3. Chapter 3

Martin accueillit leur arriver à Cleaves Mills avec bonheur, heureux de pouvoir se détendre les jambes après toutes ses heures passées assit dans la voiture. Encore, s'il avait conduit, mais non c'est Danny qui avait eu ce privilège prétextant qu'il avait plus d'expérience que lui du terrain. Près de cinq ans après son intégration dans l'équipe, Martin avait pensé que Danny utiliserait moins ce prétexte. Mais voilà, Danny n'avait trouvé que ça pour passer derrière le volant et ne pas s'ennuyer durant le trajet et Martin avait cédé.

La disparition de Mary Johnson qui les amenait dans ce coin perdu du Maine remontait déjà à presque un mois. Mais de nouveaux éléments avaient permis à Jack de rouvrir l'enquête, et ils montraient que la disparition de Mary était plus liée à cette ville dans laquelle elle avait toujours vécu qu'à New York ou elle habitait depuis seulement trois semaines. Alors Jack avait envoyé ses deux agents enquêter sur le terrain. Bien sur Martin s'était porté volontaire, espérant revoir Johnny Smith. Il se doutait que Danny soupçonnait quelque chose, son empressement à partir n'était pas tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturelle. Mais il s'en fichait, Danny pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait de lui, du moment qu'il ne se permettait pas de le critiquer sur ses goûts.

Le bureau du shérif de fut pas difficile à trouver, l'homme les attendait en théorie mais il furent obliger de patienter quelques minutes avant d'être introduit auprès de Walt Bannerman.

De son coté, Walt avait assez de problèmes aussi bien personnels que professionnels pour ne pas être heureux d'accueillir des fédéraux qui allaient demander sa coopération. Bon, ok, il n'avait que des problèmes personnels, mais ça n'empêchait pas Walt de n'apprécier qu'à moitié travailler avec des fédéraux. Surtout ses fédéraux, Sarah ayant fait par à son mari de l'aventure de Johnny avec l'un de ses homme.

Sarah venait d'ailleurs de raccrocher. Si au début de sa grossesse, ils avaient retrouvé un rythme de vie normal, depuis son voyage à New York et l'escapade nocturne de Johnny, les choses se dégradaient. La jeune femme n'ayant pas vraiment digéré le fait que Johnny puisse éprouver une attirance pour les hommes, ajouté au fait que Walt n'est pas désapprouvé ce comportement, le soutenant même, les rapports entre les deux membres du couple se dégradaient fortement. De plus, il se sentait comme trahit par son ami. Il est vrai qu'ils s'étaient séparés, par sa volonté mais Walt ne pensait pas que Johnny l'oublierait si facilement, parce que lui, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier.

Les présentations rapidement fait, Walt fini par poser la question qu'il redoutait « Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? » Danny lui demanda l'adresse de Mary, le questionna sur son comportement, ses amis, ses ennemis. Mary était la meilleure amie de Sarah, mais Walt avoua ne pas très bien la connaître. Elle semblait être une femme bien, amies avec tout le monde, aucun problème avec la police, bref une citoyenne modèle. Martin demanda à voir l'ancienne maison de leur disparue, il souhaita aussi interroger ses voisins alors que Danny souhaita reparler à Sarah, et éventuellement à d'autre amie proche de Mary. Walt aurai du appeler Sarah pour la prévenir de son arrivé, mais il venait de se faire raccrocher au nez, alors ce n'était pas le moment idéal. Finalement, l'arrivée de Roscoe, son adjoint, lui sauva la vie, enfin presque « Johnny est là, il dit avoir des infos qui pourrait d'intéresser sur Mary Johnson. » « Ok, fait le entrer. »

Johnny entra, il ne pu cacher sa surprise en voyant les deux agents du FBI. « Je crois que tu as déjà rencontré les agents Taylor et Fitzgerald ? » « Oui, à New York, heureux de vous revoir. »

Johnny amorça une poigné de main en règle, à la recherche d'une vision plus que par politesse. La première montra juste à Johnny à quel point Danny pouvait trouver une de ses collègue attirante. La seconde fut un brin différente :

_Il était dans son salon, Martin se tenait devant lui, il parlait sérieusement. « Alors tu savais tout ce qui allait se passer entre nous » « Oui, dès que je suis monté dans l'ascenseur. » Martin laissa un blanc .Johnny reprit : « Je suis le même qu'à New York » « Je sais, laisse moi juste me faire à cette idée ». Martin s'approcha de Johnny, « et là qu'est ce qui va se passer ? ». « Je ne sais pas, il faut un contact physique pour que les visions se déclanchent ». « Un contact physique, ça je peux faire » et Martin posa ses lèvres sur la bouche du médium lui offrant un baiser. Alors que les deux amants allait se séparer, Johnny attira tout contre lui Martin, le serra dans ses bras. « Il se passera ce que tu as envie » « Alors je crois que nous ne somme pas prêt de dormir »._

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais Johnny ? » La voie de Walt le ramena à la réalité. « Je suis passer voir JJ tout à l'heure, Sarah m'a plus ou moins mit dehors mais en passant dans l'entrée j'ai vu une lettre que Sarah avait reçu de Mary, il y cinq jours. » « Tu as vu ? » insista Walt. Il se doutait que Johnny ne voulait pas parler de ses visions devant les deux hommes, les personnes ne le connaissant pas ayant souvent du mal à le comprendre. «J'ai eu une vision, en touchant le cadre photo de votre mariage »

« Une vision ? » demanda Taylor, dont l'expression du visage demeura impassible. Martin était surpris, il me laissa clairement voir. Alors que Johnny allait ressortir son histoire, Walt pris la parole « Johnny est un medium, il m'a beaucoup aider et je suis prêt à mettre ma réputation en jeux pour le soutenir » « Merci Walt », Johnny s'adressa ensuite aux agents fédéraux « Je sais que ça parait bizarre, mais croyez moi, je vois des choses, je n'ai pas de contrôle dessus mais si je l'ai vu c'est que c'est important. »

« Très bien, prouvez moi que vous êtes bien un médium ? » Alors que son collègue restait septique, Martin avait déjà compris qu'il disait la vérité. Ça expliquait bien des choses, comment Johnny avait su ce qu'il voulait vraiment, la nuit qu'il avait passer ensemble.

« Elena, c'est une de vos collègue. Vous sortez avec elle, sa fille vous adore mais elle vous reproche de prendre la place de son père. » Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce, Danny ayant du mal à cacher son étonnement.

« Ca suffit, pour l'instant nous avons une personne à retrouver. Johnny, vient avec moi, on va voir Sarah pour la lettre. Agent Taylor, vous pouvez venir avec nous. Roscoe accompagnera l'agent Fitzgerald. » Walt sortit appeler son adjoint, il frôla Johnny au passage.

_« Alors tu es jaloux » « Non Johnny, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que… » « Walt, je sais que ça va pas très bien avec Sarah, mais je refuse qu'on recommence à se voir dans son dos »._

_Walt soupira, il avait visiblement l'ai perdu. Il pris la main de Johnny, « Ce boulot de shérif, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Si je me sépare de Sarah alors qu'elle est enceinte, et que ça se sait pour nous deux, alors je peux dire adieux à ce poste. » « Alors reste avec elle, et assume. »_

_Johnny se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant Walt seul dans son salon. Il entendit la porte se refermer. Un homme qui était derrière lui le pris dans ses bras. « Ca va aller Johnny, tu trouveras un jour quelqu'un dont tu tomberas amoureux, quelqu'un qui t'aimera toi et personne d'autre » « J'espère Martin, et j'espère que toi aussi tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera toi. » Martin sourit, Danny n'était pas le meilleur choix que son cœur avait fait, bien trop hétéro. « Tu sais, si je n'avait pas ma vie à New York et toi, la tienne ici, on aurait pu.. » « Oui, je pense qu'on aurait vécu quelque chose de bien. » « Il faut que j'y aille, Danny va m'attendre »._

Sachant parfaitement que s'il se rendait avec Walt chez lui, pour la première fois depuis leur retour de New York, lui, Walt et Sarah se retrouveraient dans la même pièce, Johnny préféra donc ne pas suivre son ami. « Allez y, je ne pense pas découvrir plus de chose. Je vais rentrer chez moi, appelle si tu as besoin ». Avant que Walt n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, Johnny était sortit de son bureau. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture et démarra rapidement, ne voulant pas croiser ni Martin, ni le shérif, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Lui et Martin auraient pu vivre quelque chose de bien, s'il ne vivaient pas dans deux univers totalement distinct. Mais ça n'était pas le cas, et il ne voulait pas gâcher leur dernière soirée ensemble alors il rentra chez lui, et décida d'attendre l'agent du FBI, pour avoir avec lui la conversation qu'il avait vu dans sa vision. Alors qu'il passait le seuil de sa porte, Johnny entendit le téléphone sonné, a peine eu t'il posé la main dessus qu'il su que Sarah était à l'autre bout. Il soupira et il laissa sonner. Le répondeur se mit en route « Johnny, je t'appelle pour m'excuser. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ses derniers jours. Dans sa lettre, Mary m'a dit qu'elle était partie de Cleaves Mills puis de New York parce qu'elle voulait éviter que quelqu'un apprenne la vérité sur elle, le fait qu'elle aimait plus les femmes. Elle a gâche sa vie pour garder son secret, son honneur, et j'aurais du voir quelque chose, je suis son amie… Enfin, ce que j'essais de te dire c'est que je ne t'en veux pas d'être différent, ni à Walt, et je ne vous en veux pas de qu'il s'est passer entre vous. Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver ma vie d'avant, qu'on redevienne amis, tous les trois même si pour ça je dois fermer les yeux sur certaines choses. Johnny, rappelle moi s'il te plait ». Sarah pleurait presque à la fin du message. Johnny n'avait pas oublier sa vision, celle ou il refusait à Walt son amour. Pourquoi la vie était elle si difficile ? Il devait prendre une décision, et ça lui faisait vraiment peur. Il prit le téléphone et commença à composer le numéro de Sarah.

_JJ avait grandit, il avait deux ans de plus environ. Il jouait avec un bébé dans le salon alors que Walt et lui discutait dans la cuisine, ils préparait une salade pour allez avec un barbecue. Sarah arriva souriante dans la cuisine, jeta un coup d'œil à ses enfants puis embrassa son mari. Il semblait vraiment heureux, le Johnny de la vision décrocha son téléphone alors que celui-ci sonnait, et conversa rapidement avec quelqu'un. Il finit par « Ok, à dans 10 minutes, je t'aime »._


End file.
